


The Sound of Forgetting

by AvengTris



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is heartbroken over Natasha leaving him, Darcy’s smile is the sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Forgetting

He could still taste the bitter memory on his tongue. They had been relaxing in the kitchen, eating Chinese food when she had looked at him and said softly, “Clint, I can’t do this anymore.”

He had choked on a noodle and gave her an incredulous look, “Can’t do what?”

“Us,” Natasha bowed her head, her vibrant hair falling to cover her face.

“I know things have been rough but Nat-” panic had started to blossom in his chest. She couldn’t be ending it.

“Stop, please. I love you. I really do but just not in the way that you love me,” She had tried to say it gently but it felt as though she had just stabbed him and with each passing second as he realized that she really was ending it, the blood of his broken heart soaked his entire body and left him drained and cold.

He couldn’t remember what had happened next, but he had fallen into an old routine of smiling and joking and pretending as though everything was fine even though his entire world had just fallen apart. 

He had known that Natasha was slowly pulling away from him but he had been foolish enough to believe that it was something innocent, like her nightmares. 

He was in such despair that when Fury asked him to accompany Thor to New Mexico, he didn’t even hesitate in agreeing. 

Upon arrival, Clint found himself perched high and out of sight while he watched with keen eyes as Selvig and Jane worked tirelessly on whatever they were trying to discover. Thor was silent but he occasionally offered his own words before finally he would take Jane away to either eat or to disappear into her bedroom. During these times, Selvig would wander off, his careful mask falling to reveal his misery.

It wasn’t until the third day that Darcy came into view. She walked in, blasting her music so loud that Daft Punk could be heard with clarity even though she had on headphones. She laughed and kept distracting Jane to the point that the latter kicked the former out. 

Darcy could be heard teasing and taking photos of Thor in the neighboring room.

Clint bumped into her two days after. He had slid down the rope that lead from his “Nest” and jerked to a shocked halt when he saw Darcy standing there with a sandwich. She had abandoned her iPod and glasses. “I figured you’d come down sooner or later,” she said with a kind smile.

He gratefully took the sandwich from her and the two settled cross legged on the ground. Darcy’s usual bubbly personality seemed to have been muted but Clint could practically feel the happiness that radiated from her and for the first time since Natasha had left him, he smiled. 

Darcy’s answering smile was dazzling and added a new light to the darkness in Clint’s chest.


End file.
